Being the Awesome Guy is Difficult
by BlendingSkies
Summary: Masaomi just wants to get Mikado's attention *cough* make him realize how awesome he his and that they should date *cough* But NO! Izaya and Shizuo have to fight *cought* flirt *cough and totally ruin his game! One-Shot


Durarara! One-Shot

Being the Awesome Guy is Difficult

* * *

Masaomi was positive by this point that Izaya and Shizuo's 'fighting' was really just flirting. He and Mikado watched the two tear up half the town as Izaya practically danced away from the furious blonde. "IZZZAAAYYYYAAA!" said blonde shouted viciously as he tossed a vending machine. Masaomi took a sip of his cherry soda and frowned. Really, seeing those two be so blatant about their relationship made him very upset about the lack of improvement in his._ Mikado! Why don't you ever notice anything I say or do that's totally a rad pick-up line!_

Why did he have to love the most oblivious guy in the universe? He looked at Mikado through his peripheral vision. That soft black hair, those beautiful blue eyes, and that adorable voice…yeah, he could picture that voice _panting_ a whole bunch of things.

Masaomi's daydream was interrupted by the guy he was daydreaming about. "How does Izaya survive that?" Mikado asked with wide blue eyes as he clutched his messenger bag. Masaomi grinned at the face, he was just so cute when he was scared! Masaomi was full of determination today though. Today would be the day he'd make Mikado realize exactly how he felt about him, because he knew Mikado liked him back, he was just too naïve to realize it.

_If it wasn't so annoying it'd be cute._

"It's just another lover's quarrel." Masaomi said snickering. "I bet they're going to have great sex after this."

Mikado's face turned fifteen different shades of red. "Wha-what! That's impossible. Are you saying…Izaya and Shizuo are…are…are gay?" He nervously looked around then back to Masaomi. "But they beat each other up all the time!"

"It's just sexual tension." Masaomi said looking Mikado in the eyes. He pressed his shoulder against his friends. "What, you've never had sexual tension? You've hit puberty already Mikado, surely you've looked at someone by now and thought, _damn._" He made sure he said the last part practically breathing in Mikado's ear. Mikado turned even redder (as if that was possible) and shook his head no real quickly.

"Gah! I'm not a pervert Masaomi!" He whimpered. Masaomi grumbled inwardly, Mikado probably never had. The boy was innocent as hell. Which was one of the main factors in Masaomi's love of him. Mikado was this brave guy who never once had to fake what he was and he was downright beautiful.

Even though Mikado never thought that.

"Ah, you're so modest." Masaomi said wrapping his hands around Mikado's waist and leaning his head against the smaller boy's shoulder. Mikado sighed and gave Masaomi his 'dude-what-are-you-doing' look. "That has to attract the ladies right? But didn't you tell me like forever ago that you didn't like Anri anymore? So who do you like now?" If it wasn't obvious where Masaomi was going with this now, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Agha." Mikado said with his heart-beating so loud Masaomi could feel it. "I like…I mean, I do care for…wahh…It's really not that big of a…"

"Yeah?" Masaomi said grinning wildly. _Say it Mikado! Be like, "Masaomi, you're the hottest guy ever and we should totally date, marry, make love and I'll give birth to our children." Yeah…say it just like that._

When insert worst cock-block of the year happened.

A flying Izaya with a telephone pole, knocking Masaomi about a hundred feet with him.

"Masaomi!' Mikado screamed falling down on the street. Shizuo made no actions of even acting like he even hit someone with an Izaya and he ran yelling towards the info-broker. Mikado frowned and stuck out his foot tripping him. "Shizuo! You hit Masaomi with an Izaya!

"What!" He yelled as he face-planted the ground, breaking the concrete. He stumbled back up and glared viciously at Mikado. "Why'd you stop me punk, you want to fight too!" He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards his face.

"N-No!" Mikado screeched his face turning pale. "Just, you hit Masaomi and he wasn't in the fight at all! And-And-And that's really rude!"

Shizuo sighed and dropped Mikado to his feet. "I'm just joking Mikado, like I could beat up a kid as weak and scrawny as you and not feel ashamed." He growled viciously and swung his head over to Izaya. "But you! I have no problem beating the shit out of you Izaya!"

Izaya did not respond as he was currently tangled with a Masaomi and telephone pole.

And in pain.

So much pain.

Shizuo looked at the mess he created with an innocent bystander and frowned. "Okay, I'm sorry I hit your friend…with an Izaya. I really should practice my aim." He scratched his head and walked over to where Izaya was currently slumped and bruised. He pried him off the telephone pole, holding him by the back of his shirt and lifting the man into the air. "Next time I'll throw you in a pit full of spikes!"

"Now where would you find that Shizu-chan?" Izaya said with a cough and too-confident grin.

"You damn flea!" Shizuo yelled shaking Izaya like a rag doll.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Masaomi shouted standing up and wiping the dirt off him. "Especially you two lovebirds right fucking there! You totally ruined my game!" Shizuo and Izaya stared blankly as Mikado looked confused. "I've been trying for like ever to get Mikado to realize how amazingly awesomely rad I am so we can be amazingly awesomely rad together! But NO! You guys had to ruin it with your own damn flirting!" Now everyone proceeded to turn a bright shade or red. That's right. Izaya Orihara was blushing.

"Why on Earth would I flirt with this little-" Shizuo started but then was soon interrupted.

"No! No! No! Don't you try to act innocent in this! I so know you guys fighting is just your way of foreplay!" Masaomi argued waving his hand. "It's totally uncool that you do it in public like nobody's business but I've all been willing to ignore it. UNTIL NOW. I've been trying for weeks to figure out how to get Mikado to confess that he likes me and when I'm finally almost there you throw an Izaya at me! I DON'T WANT AN IZAYA I WANT A MIKADO!" Masaomi stomped his foot and huffed angrily. All was silent except for a red-faced hyperventilating Mikado clutching a messenger bag. The poor boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

Izaya still hung in the air with a confused face before blinking his eyes and whispering something in Shizuo's ears. Shizuo nodded his head and set Izaya down who then casually walked over to Masaomi and put his arm around his shoulder. "Okay then Ma-Sa-O-Mi." He said twirling his finger. "Me and Shizuo will take our *cough* flirting somewhere else. You however better not speak a word about our relationship to the general public or I'll I don't know," He flipped out his knife and pointed at Masaomi's throat. "Get rather upset. So upset." Masaomi paled noticeably. Izaya retracted the knife with a laugh. "But here's a gift from us to you, as an apology for ruining your day. See how nice I can be? Shizu-chan!"

Which is when Masaomi realized that Shizuo had wrestle Mikado out of his clothing, tied up his hands with said clothing and left him in his boxers. "Shizuo what the hell!" Mikado said freaking out fully. Shizuo huffed and picked up the boy and threw him across the alley, crashing him into Masaomi who sort of awkwardly caught him as they both crashed.

"Now you guys have fun! Cause I sure will!" Izaya said waving his hand and skipping off around the corner. Realization hit Shizuo and he growled.

"IZAAYYYAA! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" He roared following the info-broker.

Which left Masaomi and Mikado in a very weird place. Masaomi looked down at the Mikado who was doing everything possible to not make eye contact. "So….uhhh you like me bro or what?" Masaomi asked with a sheepish grin.

"Don't make me answer something so embarrassing in my underwear!" Mikado screeched hiding his head in his knees. He sniffed and grumbled something.

"What?"

"…..be do o at?"

"What?"

"Maybe I do so what!" he yelled looking at Masaomi angrily. "Not untie me so I can hit you properly! What you did was so humiliating! You upset Izaya and Shizuo who were the people you specifically told me not to piss off! Then you told them you liked me before you even told me that and-"

Masaomi shut him up with a kiss.

* * *

...I had no idea what compelled me to do this. Anyone who reads my stuff knows I like to make people yell. xD I want to make more Durarara fanfiction...and more Hetalia...and more Young Justice and a Naruto one and Gintama... Anyway, please review it! It means a lot! 3


End file.
